1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments relate to semiconductor devices (e.g., field effect transistors, diodes, etc.) and, more specifically, to a semiconductor device with a p-n junction having reduced current leakage even in the presence of metal silicide defects that extend to (i.e., contact or traverse) the junction and an associated method of forming such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to overcome problems associated with continued size scaling in semiconductor devices (e.g., field effect transistors, diodes, etc.), the designs for p-n junctions in such devices have become more complex. For example, in order to decrease the drain-induced barrier lowering (DIBL) associated with size scaling in field effect transistors, current designs for source/drain to channel junctions often include shallower source/drain regions, higher source/drain doping levels, halo regions, etc. Unfortunately, some of these current designs are more sensitive to defects which cause increased junction leakage and, thereby render the devices non-functional.